I never saw that coming
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Due to an injury problems are discovered and solved, feelings told and discoveries made for the whole Weasley clan. Warning: slash


Title: I never saw that coming

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/Seamus, Lucius/Sirius, Remus/Harry, Ron/Draco, Bill/Charlie/Percy, Fred/George

Summary: Due to an injury problems are discovered and solved, feelings told and discoveries made for the whole Weasley clan.

Warning: Girl bashing (mostly Ginny, Hermione and Pansy), slash (very graphic), mpreg, incest.

Disclaimer: Just the idea of the story is mine. None of the characters belong to me.

A/N: This story is dedicated to Seamus Finnigan, so if you don`t like him as main character you really shouldn`t read this.

Prologe

He was falling..

He has fallen before, but never from a broom in the middle of a game, where he was keeper for the first time since he promised Ron to be his second while he was healing the leg he twisted in the first half of the play.

‚Why am I falling?' he asked himself.

Shortly memories came back. There was a bludger coming straight towards him and he had tried to get away because no beater had been near. But he hadn't succeeded and was hit at the stomach. Now his ribs were aching and while coughing there seemed to be blood...

As he opens his eyes he sees the ground rushing up to him.

The last thing he remembers is someone shouting his name and then darkness.

„SEAMUS!"

Chapter one

There was a sudden rush around the quidditsch pitsch. One second Seamus Finnigan was flying in front of the Gryffindor Goal and the next second he is falling down.

It was Ron's scream that echoed through the whole school, because he was the first to see.

Then there was a powerful rush all around as all teachers used different spells to rescue Seamus.

Time ceases to exist as Seamus stops in Midair. They look at each other in surprise cause nobody had thought about Wingardium Leviosa. Than they see Dumbledore sitting there smiling as he looks proudly at his son in all but blood.

Severus Snape stands there with his hand outstrechted without his wand and is focused on Seamus Finnigan so that the boy wouldn`t continue to fall.

Just now did everyone seem to notice that this wasn`t the levitation spell but a time spell to stop time from flowing.

Slowly Severus goes down to the pitch, never breaking the concentration of his mind so that Seamus wouldn't start falling again. There Seamus is floating before him in the air and he holds his arms out.

Just then the spell breaks and Seamus lands safely in his Professors arms.

But what Snape sees is not what he hoped for.

There was blood flowing from Seamus mouth and his eyes were not focused but half lidded.

The boy was hurt!

Then his mind registered that the boy was breathing with difficulty.

For the first time in years he began to worry for someone other than himself.

Chapter two

„Harry what are you doing?" asked Ginny Weasley as the boy-who-lived runs by her without paying attention to her or her friends.

„I am going to see Seamus and the others are waiting for me. Bye Ginny." With that Harry hurries away. Sometimes he couldn`t believe that she was Ron`s sister because she didn`t get the hint that he would never love her or even go out with her once.

Ever since they defeated Voldemort the Houses had stopped their fighting.

Two month ago Draco became not quite their friend but a non enemy, much to Hermiones disgust. She had always wanted him but he told her he wasn't interested.

Ron had told his father and his brothers that he was gay. Harry already knew it. Arthur only said that he shouldn't tell this his mother and otherwise was fine with it.

But than again Arthur was really understanding when it came to the love lifes of his children. The only thing which surprised him more than Ron had been the confessionof Bill, Charlie and Percy and Freed and George.

The family had been together for christmas with Harry as the eldest of the Weasley children decided that the family deserved the truth.

FLASHBACK

*******

„Mom, Dad I want to tell you something about me. Or rather about me, Charlie and Percy." There Bill seemed to hesitate.

„Mom, you always tried to tell us that we should find nice girlfriends and have many children. I must tell you that you will never have grandchildren from me. This is because I am gay. So are Charlie and Percy. And before you say anything we three are together."

The silence which followed was broken when Molly fainted and Ginny and Hermione began to laugh. They just couldn't believe it to be true. Who in their right mind would want Percy?

Bill or Charlie, okay. But Percy?

Arthur looked uncomprehending at his boys.

How could something like this happen right under his nose? But then he remembered his own attraction toward a boy in his youth. Not his brother, but a boy.

‚Could I hate my own boys?'

‚No!!! Never. When they love each other then so be it!'

‚But what about Molly? She would and could never understand. There had been some problems between us because of the twins, but had she been right to throw them out?'

Suddenly all seemed clear to the head of the Weasley clan.

„Ginny, Hermione please take Molly up to the bedroom and help her. I think we have things to talk about that isn't for girls ears."

Ginny saw red at this.

„How can you talk like this? Aren't you going to punish them, Dad? This is disgusting! My own brothers fucking each other..."

Before she could finish the triad she flew against the next wall.

Bill and Charlie were standing before Percy who tried to sink into the chair he was sitting on. Obviously she had hit a nerve. Percy seemed even more insecure than ever before.

„Don't ever talk like that about our feelings again Virginia Elisabeth Weasley! You don't know anything about love and our feelings! Now if you don't want to be hurled up by your ass, go upstairs and take Mom and Hermione with you. Don't come down till you are told." Bill was so furious. Charlie and Bill had sex since Chalie had been of age. Later they discovered that they were in love...But something was missing in their relationship. Four years later they found the missing piece. Percy.

„Dad! Why do you allow him to talk to me like that?" Ginny just didn't understand when it was time to give up. Even Hermione stayed silent whether her face wore a disgusted look or not.

„Ginny. Go upstairs and stay there!" Arthur was now angry not at his sons. Rather at his daughter. How had he never seen her so manipulating and mean?

With an evil look at Percy and an adoring one to Harry she left. With her Mom floating before her and Hermione trailing after her.

***************

„Now please sit down Bill and Charlie. Do you three want to talk to me alone or is it alright when the others stay?"

Nobody else had said anything since the whole disaster started. Fred and George already knew. And Ron and Harry were really tolerant when it came down to their friends and family. But also because they were shocked.

„I think they can stay. What do you say Percy?"

Bill looked at Percy with such gentle eyes that the others in the suddenly understood. Percy was the most fragile one of the three and they protected him. Even from themselves it would seem.

„I...I don't kn...know. I can't..." with that Percy stood up as if to leave. But Charlie caught his hand and held it in his own.

„Percy, we talked about it. Remember how you said that you don't want to sneak around any more? Now is our chance! When you leave now then you know we will leave with you. But than you will admit that Ginny is right and that we are doing something that is forbidden and wrong. Do you want that? We know that you are not a coward Percy. Please do this for us. For Bill and me. Love, please."

Percy seemed to be calming down, wherther due to the soothing words or the circular motions on his hand.

As he began to sit down Arthur halted his actions as he took Percy's hand and caught him in an embrace.

„Percy. You don't have to be frightened. I accept your relationship. I just want to understand. It is okay to love boys and when these boys happen to be your brothers it is okay. I just want to know how it happened. Will you all sit down in the living room? It will be more comfortable and we can put up an anti-eveasdropping charm."

Percy stayed in his fathers arms as they went to sit on the couch there he went into Bill's and Charlie's arms.

Bill looked at his father and discovered new respect for the man he had always admired. He had the ability to calm Percy just by stating his feelings. By telling them that he was alright with their relationship. Now his younger lover was a bit reassured in their fathers love and support.

„Will you tell me how this happened, Bill?"

He asked Bill because he was the oldest of the three and because he didn't want to corner Percy or distract Charlie in his task of calming Percy even further.

„Charlie and I are lovers since he is eighteen. We just started it for fun. Girls were boring and feeble. So we decided to just try it with a boy. And what better way to experiment than with your brother who felt the same way?"

Now Charlie began to talk.

„I talked with Bill about girls and how they were so dumb and just there to seduce you and than talk with their friends about it. He said that he knew what I meaned and said that maybe he will try it with a boy someday. I said that he could try it with me. And so it all started. A year later I discovered that I had fallen in love with my own brother and tried to end our relationship. But Bill just wouldn't take it without an explanation and forced me to tell him why. I told him that because I love him I had to end this. Then he began to laugh and to cry. I got so angry that I hit him. Suddenly I was lying on the ground with him over me. Kissing me. Then he said that he loved me too and had just discovered it a few weeks ago."

„How did Percy come into this?" asked Ron. He had found his voice again. The three were obviously in love. And who was he to judge them? He himself was in love with a boy. Admitted, a boy who hated his guts but...

„Something was missing between us and when Percy..." here Bill stopped and looked at Percy for permission.

But Percy wasn't looking at him. Just at the floor.

„When Percy what?" asked Harry gently.

Even the twins seemed to be sad. What had happened?

Chapter three

FLASHBACK

„They mean when I tried to kill myself." stated Percy's voice so gentle that almost nobody understood.

„What...Percy? What do you mean?" Ron was shocked. This was his perfect older brother. He liked to argue with him and play pranks with the twins against Percy but he loved him nontheless. And said brother had tried to kill himself?

Arthur sat there as if a car had hit him. His boy had what? WHY?

„Why, Percy?" Harry was the one to ask the question all wanted to hear the answer to.

„I just wanted it all to end. Penny had left me and I came here. Mom just laughed and said that she had always asked herself why Penny was with me. Ginny was there as well and pointed out that nobody could really love me. So I just went home. There I had an idea. Not my greatest, but it would help me. I cut myself hoping it would somehow dull the pain I felt inside. I cut to deep and all seemed to stop. It felt so good. Then I could see your faces all around me laughing at me, hating me. The twins would always play pranks on me, Bill and Charlie always ignored me, Ron held no respect or love for me and Ginny found that I am unworthy of being a Weasley. I never did anything to make you proud of me, Dad. So after I wrote a letter to you and left it on the table, I cut my wrists. That was when the twins arrived. Ginny had told them about earlier and they found me in my bathroom, on the floor, bleeding slowly to death."

„We didn't know what to do" Fred took over the story. George had tears in his eyes and it seemed as if he couldn't speak without starting to seriously cry. „We didn't want to call you or Mom and a hospital would have called you. So George stayed with Percy while I apparated to Bill. There I found Charlie too. Boy what a surprise it had been. But Percy needed us. So I told them and they were furious that Percy would try something like this. Than we came back and found George crying. I...I thought...that he had died. And I wasn't even there to tell him that I loved him. Then he took a shallow breath. George had wrapped his wrists and he wasn't bleeding any more. Bill carried him to bed and went home to get a healing potion. When he came back he gave it to Perce and Charlie wrapped his arms again. That was when we found his letter on the table. It said that he would never embarass us again or berat us. That he had taken care of it. It sounded like he hated us all. And George began to sob. It had been our fault that Penny had broken up with him. Because she had asked us if Percy was always this uptight. We had said yes and the next day she broke up with him. George tried something so stupid that I..." Here Fred had to stop. Tears were running down his face as his twin now cuddled him closer.

Just now did Arthur or the other two boys in the room notice how close the two were. And Arthur suspected that these two were in love just like his three other sons.

„George?"

„I thought it was my fault. Most of the times I had the idea to play pranks on Percy. I just wanted him to laugh at them, but he always got angry. I was determined to make him laugh and because of that I never stopped. I went to the bathroom to clean it up when I saw the knife. With his blood on it. I took it and thought about how it seemed unfair that the wrong Weasley should die. Just as I cut my arm a bit, the door flew open and Fred stood there. Somehow he knew what I would try and he hit me so hard I flew against the bath and hit my head. Then as I was lying on the floor he called for Bill and Charlie. As the two discovered what I had almost done they were so angry. I thought they would kill me themselves. They asked me why and I told them. Fred slapped me again and then hugged me. A few minutes later Fred was still holding me I began to cry again. And he leaned down to kiss my tears away. I was shocked. He was, „is" my brother and you shouldn't do this with your brothers, right? But before I could stop him he kissed me for real and everything, even the pain, seemed to vanish. Just then we heared a crash coming from the bedroom. Percy had woken up."

„I woke up and knew that the twins had seen me like that. They would laugh at me and tell everybody. I couldn't risk it. So I tried to go into the kitchen because I had heared screaming coming from the bathroom. Just to find a knife. But I felt weak and hit the nighttable. A glas crashed down. Then the four stood before me. Asking why I had done this. Not laughing at me but so angry that I hadn't told them that I needed help. Then I saw the cut on Georges arm... It was my fault he cut himself. If it hadn't been for me he would have been a happy boy and not one that tried to off himself because his brother was to much of a coward to live."

„Then we stayed with him. Till he practically threw us out a month later. He said that we shouldn't waste our lives on him. The twins got together the night Percy did that. They were frightened that he would do something stupid again. We stayed but told the twins to leave for their own home. They searched for comfort in each others arms and are together ever since. With a bit of angsting on Georges' side. Fred knew for a long time that he loved his brother, his twin. He just had to convince George that it is not forbidden, just uncommon to be together. Now they are in love and even had an engagement ceremony with just the five of us. Slowly Charlie and I discovered that Percy was our missing piece. It was so easy to live with him, so normal to schedule our time that we could eat lunch together and have dinner at home in the evening. One night I talked to Charlie about it and he had felt it too. But we couldn't just tell Percy that we were together and wanted him to join us. We didn't know how he would react. Would he hate us? Or be disgusted?"

„So we stayed silent. That almost cost us Percy, because he had known about us and thought that we hated him and just stayed so that he wouldn't embarass us by killing himself."

„One night I heared them in the living room. There was moaning and I thought that they needed help. That was when I saw them. Making love and whispering to each other how much they loved each other. Suddenly I knew that I wanted it like this. Such love. But I would never be loved like that. Not by those whom I wanted. It was clear to me that I had always loved Bill and Charlie. I tried to make them notice me by being the best, by being perfect. But they never noticed me as anything other than their brother. They would and could never love me like they loved each other. And I broke down. Started crying, sobbing then screaming at them to leave. To get out. But they didn't leave. They soothed me. Held me the entire night. And as I calmed down they confessed that they loved me. I couldn't believe it at first. But they proved it so many times. That was eight month ago. We just couldn't take mom's questions about girls and children anymore and had to tell you." With that Percy fell silent.

„You shouldn't feel guilty for trying to kill yourself. Sometimes it it all to much to take in. You have to escape and be free. It gives you a feeling of strenght when you know that it was your decision even when you later regret it and think that it is the cowardly way out. It seems as if everything stops. Just to move faster than ever after it starts again. It wasn't your fault, Percy. Nor yours, George. You have to accept it. And you have to admit that you gained something out of this misery. You have found love. In the most unusal persons but it is love. I can see it." Harry said. He understood why someone would try to kill himself. He had come near but Sirius had found him as he sat on the Astronomity Tower and thought about flying, without his broom. Siri had then told him how he had been beaten and raped at home. How James Potter had rescued him from there. How the nightmares got to be to much and he tried to kill himself. How he fell in love with the person that rescued him at Hogward the one night as he tried it. He always thought he hated that person, but after rescuing him, comforting him without asking questions, holding him through thr whole night and keeping his secret he fell so hard for him. He went to Azskaban without telling HIM that he loved him.

Ron knew about it because since then they had been really best-friends. Always telling the other what went through their mind. Harry told Ron about Sirius' past and how he wished that his godfather was loved by others than him, Remus and Dumbledore. Nobody seemed to trust him even after he was cleared of all charges. But it seemed as if Sirius had gained the trust of one Potion Master he hated before and was hated by. Sirius had jumped in the way of a curse meant for Draco and Lucius in the last battle. Lucius was Severus best friend and Draco his godson. That had foced a bond of relucant friendship between the three older men and a Slytherin boy who appreciated his new chance in live.

„How do you know that Harry?" asked Bill.

„I had the same motion and almost tried it myself. But Siri found me."

„How can it be that all my children are trying to kill themselves? Why didn't any of you come to me??? I thought I told you that you could tell me everything that concerned you, worried or disturbed you. I really thought you would trust me more. Harry you know that you are one of my children, don't you? I see you as Ron's twin. Not because you are Harry Potter, but because you are his best friend and an extension of my family. Because Sirius couldn't take care of you he asked me to do it. Why couldn't you come to me?" Arthur was crying now. Didn't his children trust him? Did they hate him?

Then there were many arms around him and as he looked up he saw the faces of his boys (even Harry) around him. Crying for his anguish and their own.

END FLASHBACK

*****************

Chapter four

Since then Ginny wouldn't even acknowledge her brothers. Other than Harry she didn't even talk to anyone beside her friends. Hermione tried to get Ron even more than before, till he blew up in the Great Hall during Breakfast. He screamed that if she couldn't accept his brothers she could just shove it. She screamed back that if his brothers weren't fucking each other the two of them would be together same as Ginny and Harry. Silence reigned in the Great Hall. The Majority of the students didn't judge people because they were gay. But incest?

Then Dumbledore stood up and Hermione Granger got the scare of her live as the Headmaster told her off in front of the whole school. He than gave her three weeks detention with Filch. Together with Ginny who had laughed at her brothers' secret being told.

Ron didn't look up from the table as Dumbledore began to speak again. He wasn't ashamed of his brothers, rather preparing for the insults.

„I hope that all students and teachers here have an open mind to people in love. I myself was in love with my own brother till he died because of Voldemort. I lost my soulmate that day and will never again love. You can't choose whether you soulmate will be male or female. A stranger or friend, brother or sister. It isn't possible to know till one moment in live you know with clarity that you love said person and would do anything to make him/her happy. Here my advice to all „Don't judge. Because it could happen to any of you" I wish that Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasly and Fred and George Weasly live happy and together for their entire lives." With that Dumbledore sat down and a spontanous applause went through the Hall.

That had been two weeks ago.

PRESENT

Severus rushed towards the hospital wing. Seamus Finnigan seemed to be insensitive. His eyes were open but more than three times did he cough up blood and he struggled for breath.

This couldn't happen! Not now! Severus had known that Seamus is his Soulmate since the first time he layed eyes on the boy. Just two month and Seamus would be sixteen and then his elf blood, just a quarter from his mother, would have him looking for his mate. And Severus knew without a doubt that they would be together. The attraction had been there the last few weeks. Seamus whole stance would change when Severus was near . He would look at him as if reassuring himself that he really was there. His stance would become a bit provocative but not enough to be obvious. His eyes would travel up and down Sev's body and always return to his eyes. When their gazes locked there was some kind of shock running through them and they would continue with their daily business. He could always feel those blue/green eyes watching him during potions and meal.

During meals at he Great Hall it was difficult to concentrate on eating when someone is always watching your mouth. Or Sev would become distracted when Seamus was eating something. Nibbling and licking it while dreamily staring into space.

Severus almost jumped him one day as Seamus ate a banana. Carefully unwrapping it, nibbling at the tip, licking his own lips and then devouring it almost at once. Severus had never been this hard before, just the nibbling had done that and as he imagined it would be his cock in Seamus mouth...he was almost happy that Mr. Thomas stood up then and blocked his view of Seamus swallowing. Or another time when there was ice cream... Seamus would lick on his spoon so that Dean Thomas loked over to him and become very red and said rather loud hat Seamus should stop giving the spoon fellatio. Seamus blushed very prettily and stopped eating. A pity, but after they got together Severus would make Seamus eat ice cream just for him. In private.

After that Severus was almost always found nearby. Always looking out for Seamus.

Just three days ago Longbottom and Seamus had worked together in potions and it looked good until Neville added something to the potion that shouldn't even be in the classroom.

And then the catastroph begun.

FLASHBACK

Severus was looking at Draco who seemed to have finished the potion and was secretly watching Ron Weasley. It had been shocking and surprising as Draco told him that he was gay and in love with a Weasley. But Draco hadn't told his father about it because he feared what he would say.

To calm the boy Severus told him about Seamus and his elven blood. He also confessed that he was a quarter dark elv and it would only be natural for the two of them to be together.

As Draco told his father that he was gay Lucius shocked them both as he told them about his love.

Sirius Black

Severus was angry at first because he had not forgotten that Sirius had tried to kill him. Forgiven yes, but not forgotten. After Sirius threw himself in the line of the killing curse meant for Draco and Lucius he was so grateful to this man that he asked him what he wanted for it. And Sirius only said that he was looking for forgiveness.

And Severus granted it. Now his best friend was in love with that man.

„You don't understand, Sev. I think I know him better than even Potter did." Luciuc had said.

„What do you mean, Luc?"

„"I was there in our third year, after he tried to kill you. He was just standing on top of the Astronomy tower...ready to jump. Sirius was only half awake and crying. Begging and Pleading for someone to stop hurting him, touching him. There seemed to be a curse on him so that he would never do anything right as long as he was at Hogwards. Telling him he wasn't worthy to live. Oh god, Severus. I could hear the voice telling him that...he better have succeeded in killing someone so that his friends would be hating him and he would be expelled. Then he had to come home where he would be beaten and...raped again for the rest of his live..:" Lucius just couldn't continue.

It had been terrible standing there and seeing a father destroy his own child by telling him he was just good enough to be raped and nothing more. After this night he always saw the compulsion on Sirius when the boy did something stupid.

„What?!? That can't be true, Luc. Not Black. No... He was always so..." Severus just couldn't believe it. Sirius Black, the boy everybody loved and envied, the one who slept with anybody he came across, had been abused his whole life?

„Father, I thought Sirius Black was famous for his...sexual drive?" Draco had heard a bit about Sirius Black from Pettigrew.

„I think that were just lies so that nobody would look closer. Sirius told me that night that he had never willingly slept with a person and couldn't imagine sleeping with one. He thougth that nobody would want him and those that seemingly slept with him he oblivated and planted false memories. Otherwise he would be cornered by the boys and he didn't know what he would do if he paniced."

„What about Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew? Did they know?" Draco was sure that the rat hadn't known but what about the rest? Only Lupin remained and he was Sirius best friend so maybe...

„As far as I know Potter rescued Sirius from his home and brought him to his own where he lived till they both finished school. Lupin, I think he doesn't know everything but he knows that Sirius homelife was bad."

„How did you stop him, Luc?"

„I wish I knew why, but as soon as he saw me standing behind him he tried to jump. I grabbed him around his chest and held him against me. In the beginning he tried to escape. He must have thought hat I would hurt him or try to rape him... like his father would. Suddenly he broke down and started crying. I didn't dare to ask him what or why, but he began to tell me everything that happened. I will not tell you what he told me. It is not for children ears and I won't break his confidence in me this way. I just held him and as the morning dawned he fell asleep in my arms. I was so happy that he lay in my arms. It felt right somehow. I can't explain it. It just felt so good and I wanted him to stay there but...my initiation was already planned by my father I wouldn't risk him hurting Sirius. So I left and never told anybody about it. Now I wish I had been with him, had told him about my feelings, had just been there for him so he wouldn't have gone to Aszkaban..."

A smell alarmed Severus that he should pay more attention to the class, Longbottom in particular.

Than it happened.

Severus turned around and saw that the potion had turned red and was boiling. ‚It's volatile! How did he create it?'

„Longbottom, Finnigan! Move slowly away from the table and don't touch anything!" without further explaining Severus moved towards the cauldron.

„Out in the corridor with you! Don't touch the table. This potion is highly volatile."

As Severus moved towards the storageroom to get an enchanted glas he saw Pansy Parkinson kicking against the table and then running out. And Seamus was in the immediate surrounding.

„SEAMUS!!!"

#BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#

The next he remembered was flying towards Seamus to protect him from the explosion. His cloak was fireproofed, but they were near the explosion and were thrust against the wall just as his arms closed around Seamus back and head. Protecting him against the wll and the floor.

Severus ears were ringing.

He couldn't breath right and then there was the pain in his back.

But underneath him was movement...Seamus!

As Severus moved his head he could see frightened blue eyes looking back at him.

„Are you alright, Seamus?" forgotten was all pain.

„Are you alright, Sir?" concern for him?

„Fuck the bitch Parkinson! She will be expelled for that!" Severus raged. He could have lost his soulmate!!!

„"Professor, could you move a bit so I can get my breath back?" the question rose Severus out of his murder plans for Pansy.

„Sure." Easier said than done. Pain bloomed on his whole back as he tried to move and he cried out weakly.

„Professor? Are you alright??? Severus? Please answer me?!? You can't just protect me and than die! I forbid it!!! Severus!!!!" Seamus had a panic attack. What when his mate died? He had always known that his mate was Severus Snape. Since he had first seen him. Dark and mysterious. Since two weeks he had known what „soulmate" meaned as his grandmother send him a book about it. When he reached sixteen in a few weeks he would immediatly be drawn towards Snape and he was happy about it. But he wouldn't let him die now!

Severus meanwhile lay there and didn't feel any pain because he was lying in the arms of his beloved. And he was save.

********************

Behind them a door was opened and Draco looked inside. Due to the shockwave from the explosion the door had closed and been stuck that way. Now they had opened it and saw the Professor lying in a heap on the floor.

„Someone run and get Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey! Hurry!!! I think he is hurt. Finnigan... Damn where is he?" Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini ran to get them.

Draco slowly moved to his godfather. ‚Where is Finnigan?'

„Uncle Sev, are you alright?" as he drew nearer he saw the blood oozing out from his uncles back.

„Shit! Someone help me! Quick he is bleeding!!!" So Draco knelt down and tried to move Sev's hair out of the way to see if he was conscious. What he saw was even more shocking. Finnigan was lying beneath his godfather and appearently feeding him magic. ‚It must be serious if he does it'

There was movement on his right side and he saw Ron and Harry kneeling beside him. Looking a bit pale but ready to help.

„What do we do, Draco?" Ron asked suddenly not caring that he used his first name.

„We have to free Seamus from underneath Sev so he can breath properly. But his hands have to stay where they are. He is currently feeding Sev his magic to keep him alive!"

Harry and Ron moved into position and while Harry held Seamus hands clasped in his own against the Professors temples, Draco and Ron moved Snape with as little movement to his back as possible. As soon as he was free Seamus knelt beside Severus and send a strong burst of magic through his hands. A link was now established and he moved one of his hands down Severus back. First he picked the rest of his robe out of the wound and then stopped the bleeding.

„As I see I am not needed here..:" a voice said to their right. Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster stood there and watched Seamus work. They seemed to be glad that Severus would be alright.

„You should take over Poppy. Mr. Finnigan is running out of strength but the worst is over." Just as Albus said that Seamus fainted and fell over sideways. He was caught by Ron and Draco sitting there.

„Is he alright?" asked a broken voice.

„Sev! Are you alright?" asked Draco.

„Y...Yes, will be fine thanks to Seamus. There was a light but he called me back and wouldn't let me sleep."

After that Poppy had floated Severus to the Hoaspital Wing and Ron had carried Seamus.

Draco was impressed with how strong Ron was. So easy carrying Seamus as if he weighted nothing. ‚If he would carry me...'

END FLASHBACK

Chapter five

That had just ben three days ago and Severus was fully healed. There wouldn't even be scars. Seamus had established a link that would make it difficult to stay away from each other till Seamus reached sixteen. But now it would help him rescuing Seamus.

He sat him down on the bed in the Hospital Wing and began with „waking" the bond.

As he held Seamus handn his left he lay his right hand on the boys forehead. Now he could see what had happened on the Pitch and how Parkinson had again tried to hurt Seamus by manipulation the bludger so that it would attack Seamus from the side.

But why would Parkinson want to hurt Seamus?

He had tried to get her expeled after the explosion in the Potions Room, but her father convinced them to give her one more chance.

Now, that had been her chance and she blew it.

„Sev,..."

Surprised Severus looked down and saw that Seamus eyes were more focused than before.

„Seamus, how do you feel?"

„As if a Bludger hit me.."

„That would be because it really hit you, Mr. Finnigan." Dumbledore was standing behind the two and smiling as he saw Severus holding Seamus hand.

„But how? I am the keeper and..."

„It seems as if Mrs. Parkinson has made you her target, Seamus. Do you know why?" asked Severus.

„She tried something three or four weeks ago." Here Seamus had to stop. It was rather embarassing to admit that a girl had tried to rape you.

„What did she try?" Severus hated the girl more and more. What had she done to his Seamus?

„After our last Quidditsch training I stayed behind to shower while the others had to finish an essay for Transfiguration. So while I was in the shower someone came in and as I came out to dress...she sat there, naked. Said something about her knowing that I wanted her, to fuck her and be with her. She then stood up and tried to touch me, but I didn't want it. I knew that Severus is my mate, so why would I want anyone else? Parkinson got angry and hit me with a spell...then she sat on my hip and started to touch me. That was when Ron came back because he forgot something. As he saw us there he thought that we were making out, just before he left he saw the wand in her hand and that I couldn't move or speak. Ron then stunned her and ended the spell on me. You can't imagine how ashamed I felt, a girl almost succeeded in raping me. Since then Ron is always near to make sure she doesn't try anything." Seamus was so embarassed that he couldn't look up to Sev or Dumbledore. Would Severus even want him now?

Severus meanwhile saw red. Never had he been so angry. That Bitch had tried to rape his mate!

„Severus! Now would be a good time to tell your soon to be mate why you are so angry!" Dumbledore had seen Severus face go from red to pale and back again. Seamus lay there in bed with Poppy fussing over him while he looked at Sev. He saw how angry Severus was and thought it was because of him...

As Severus looked to Seamus he saw fear in his eyes and felt bad. His mate had suffered again and this time because of him.

„Seamus, I am not angry with you. The Bitch...Sorry Albus, Parkinson will pay this time. When you are healed, would you like to have dinner with me in my quarters? With the Malfoys as Chaperones just to be sure I will not do something you might regret."

„It would be my pleasure, Severus."

Chapter Six

After that Severus had gone back to the Great Hall where all students were waiting for the meal to start to make an announcement.

„QUIET!!!" After his bellow everything was silent.

„Mr. Finnigan will be fine. He was apparently hit with a Bludger that was controlled by someone. Is the person responsible going to step forward to be punished or will SHE wait for me to find HER?! I know that She is one from my very own House, but I will not tolerate someone trying to kill my mate! So SHE will be expelled and HER Wand will be broken!"

After he said that a commotion broke loose in the Slytherin House.

„But Professor...how can Finnigan be your mate? Pansy said that he was her mate?" Blaise Zabini sat at the Gryffindor table beside Neville Longbottom, his boyfriend.

„That is a good question, Blaise. That would be because Mrs. Parkinson is obsessed with Seamus and already tried to rape him once!"

„That's not true! HE attacked and tried to rape me!" There stood Pansy Parkinson looking proud and at the same time trying to win the others over in believing her.

„And what pray and tell Mrs. Parkinson were you doing in the boys showers after the Quidditsch Training?"

„I...I wanted to talk to Draco, Sir. He is my fiance if you must know. And I wanted to surprise him." Draco who sat not far away looked as if he would explode. Since when were the two of them engaged?

But before Draco could say anything Severus spoke again.

„And why were you in the Gryffindor showers naked and waiting for Mr. Finnigan?"

„I forgot which door led to the Slythering showers and as I undressed he stood suddenly behind me and tried to touch me." now it almost looked like she would begin to cry. But unfortunately for her Severus knew that Ron Weasley had been there. All of the Slytherins distanced themselves from her. They knew she had to be lying because Draco would never be engaged to her.

Suddenly the benches and tables moved so that the students were forced to stand up. And they mingled a bit because Blaise for example wanted to be with his housemates and took Neville with him. As to not let Neville be alone with the Slytherins Ron, Harry and Dean followed.

„It's almost a pity, Parkinson that you can't seem to give up. You also forgot that there was someone else there as you tried to rape Seamus. Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind and come to me?"

Ron had gone pale as he heared that Draco was engaged to Pansy, but Harry had whispered to him that he should look at Malfoy. As he looked he saw disbelieve and even disgust and hate on the beautiful face of his secret love.

But then as Snape called him to the front of the whole school he couldn't move. Just then Draco looked at him and his whole face seemed to light up as he caught sight of him. That gave him the strenght to go to Snape's side and look at him.

„Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind as to relay the events that took place after the last Practise?"

„Sure, Professor. All but Seamus finished our shower quickly to write our essays for Transfiguration. He had already finished it so he said he would shower more slowly as to get the kinks out. So we left. Halfway up the stairs I discovered that I had forgotten my cloak. So I went back. As I opened the door I saw Seamus lying on the floor and Pansy sat on his hips. I thought that the two were...mhm...you know..."here Ron blushed so deep red that you almost couldn't see where his hair began and his face ended.

„No, I don't know, Mr. Weasley. Would you please stop your stuttering and continue?" inside Seveus was laughing at Weasley. Turning so red can't be healthy. But soon he would be with Draco if the look on his godsons face was anything to go by and he won't be blushing for long then.

„I...I thought that they were together and sleeping together..."the last words were mumbled but then he continued. „I took my cloak and turned to go when I saw Parkinson holding her wand and she was touching him but he didn't move. Neither did he move his eyes and he lay there so frigid that I knew that she had used „Pertrificus Totalis" on him. So I stunned her and ended the spell on Seamus. It was terrifying to see him break down. He turned around threw up and began crying. He called for you, Sir. Always worrying what you would think about him now, that he broke his promise. I managed to calm him down and told him he should go to the Headmaster. But he didn't want to, so I brought him to the dorms where he asked me to put him in the shower. I didn't think it was good for him to be left alone, so I washed him and then gave him one of Harry's sleeping draughts. The day after that he seemed almost normal, till we meet Parkinson in the Great Hall. She seemed to think that I stole her boyfriend or something, because she tried to get to him. That was when Harry, Dean, Neville and Blaise arrived. She practically fled and didn't approach him again. I made sure that Seamsu was never alone with her." Ron ended his tail.

Never before had Severus got the notion but now he did the thing all students thought impossible.

„20 Points to Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. For protecting a fellow student and taking care of him. Also my thanks to you, Ronald Weasley. For taking care of Seamus when I couldn't be there! 20 Points are not enough for what you did, but I hope that it will satisfy you nontheless."

Shocked silence followed. Snape had awarded Gryffindor with points!

„Thank you, Sir! But I did it because Seamus is my friend and not because I wanted Points from you."

„I know and that is why I gave them. Thanks again." With that he held out his hand for Ron to shake it. And Ron took it without hesitation.

„You can't mean that, Professor! He is a lying bastard. I would never sink so low as to touch someone like that!"

„Mrs. Parkinson, just tell me why you tried to take my mate away from me. Than we will see how you will be punished!"

„I didn't try to take him away from you! He is mine! And I will get him! Just as I will get Draco. His mother and I made a contract so that he will have to marry me to stay a Malfoy and get to his money! Draco to provide the money and Seamus to fuck! Because he wouldn't be good enough to be my husband. But I am genorous and will let Draco fuck him too." she saw that nobody believed her and decided than that she would just take her victory on another front.

Draco had grown paler and as his knees gave out under him he was only rescued from the fall by Ron who stood beside him.

Severus was so angry that he couldn't control his magic anymore. Never had he hated someone so much, not even Black after he tried to kill him.

The Paintings screamed and fled to another room as to rescues themselves from destruction. The Houselves tried to rescue the meal from the mved tables and let it vanish with a pop.

But just as sudden as it started the whirlstorm stopped. They could see a hand in Snape's laft hand and as they looked behind him they saw Seamus.

„Severus, she is not worth it."

„She isn't, but you are."

„Her words don't hurt me, now I know that I will have you in two weeks. That you don't think I am guilty of betraying you and our bond is the greatest gift you could give me. For that I am so grateful."

Severus turned around and to the surprise of everyone he gathered Seamus in his arms and held him tight against his chest.

„I know I am not supposed or allowed to touch you. Your are still my student and only in two weeks will you become my mate, but I want to make sure you are alright! And to just feel you in my arms!"

„It's ok, Severus. I need it too!" with that Seamus wrapped his own arms around Severus. Because of the height differences he could only put his arms around Severus' middle.

„Mrs. Parkinson. I think you better give me your wand." Dumbledore had seen and heard enough from her. The problem with Draco should be solved as soon as Lucius came into the Great Hall.

„But why Headmaster? I didn't do anything..."

„You tried to hurt Mr. Finnigan, lied to your teachers and made an illegal contract with a traitor. So yes I think I will rather believe Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Weasley."

„What do you mean illegal contract. Draco has to marry me when he wants to stay a Malfoy!"

Now Draco had heard enough.

„You stupid Bitch! You thought I would marry you to get to my fathers money?! You don't know me well, do you? I don't care for money and should it come to it I would break with the Malfoy family! I am in love already so you can just shove it up your ass to ever marry me!!!"

„Draco! Language! I thought I taught you better!" Lucius Malfoy had heard everything and had gone home to find said contract. It really was illegal...

„Mr. Malfoy, would you please tell Draco that the contract is legal and he better marry me if he doesn't want to be poor..." now Pansy thought she could win against a Malfoy!

„Draco, tell me whom do you think you love and say goodbye to that person!"

„Wh...what? But father..."

„NO! You can't just decide for him! If he tells this person it is only his decision and not yours or Pansy's!" Ron couldn't believe it! He just told Malfoy Sr. of!

„I don't think that this is any of your business, Weasley!"

„Don't talk to him like that, father! I will not allow you to belittle him!"

„So you really want to be disowned? Draco?"

„It's not important to me. What is important is that I will not marry HER. I love Ron and will die first!" as Draco said that he pointed his own wand on himself.

„DRACO!!!"

Ron grabbed his hand to take away the wand. In the following scamble both boys fell to the floor with Ron sitting on Draco's hips and pinning his hands on the floor above his head.

„Are you crazy? Draco you tell me that you love me and want to die?! What do you think about me? That I would laugh and make fun of you?" With that he grabbed Draco's wand and put it in his pocket. Then with his now free hand he traced Draco's cheek so gently that Draco had tears in his eyes.

Draco couldn't believe it! Ron seemed to love him back!

„What would you say if I tell you again that I love you?"

„I would tell you that I loved you since the Fourth Year. And if you doubt me you can always ask Harry. He had to listen every day what I told him. How beautiful and funny you are when you are not snarky or mean to us."

„Would he really tell me that?"

„Yes. Draco? What would you do if I would kiss you right now? In front of everybody, even your father?"

„I would probable kiss you back and later snark at everyone to mind their own business. My father will probably disown me...but you are worth it."

With that Ron leaned down and kissed Draco.

Chapter Seven

Lucius was standing there with Severus who held onto Seamus.

He thought it quite funny that Draco thought he would disown him because he loved a Weasley. He had known it before and wnated to provoke this situation so his son would have his love. Nobody told him about it but Draco was very obvious with his feelings and Lucius had seen it the first time Draco's and Ron's eyes locked and neither could look away. Then both had blushed and looked away. So it had really been obvious... Then he had asked Severus if he knew whom his son loved and because the two were best friends since their school days he couldn't lie to Lucius. Slowly a plan had formed and now he had put it into motion as Draco denied marrying Parkinson.

Now his son could be happy and the parkinson Bitch would leave.

„Draco! How can you kiss that bastard of a Gryffindor!?!?!"

Draco and Ron broke their kiss and looked over to her.

„Can't you see that we are busy! I won't marry you and I am kissing him because I love hin!"

„Mr. Malfoy how can you allow it? He is breaking the contract!"

„You are right, Mrs. Parkinson. He is breaking a contract...A contract that should never have been made. But Draco is lucky. Because of my deceased wife's status as traitor all her contract were false. But even if she hadn't been a traitor this contract would be illegal because I am the Head of the Malfoy Line and not her. So you should have asked me about a contract and not her!"

Now Draco looked at his father with surprise written all over his face. His father knew that the contract was illegal? But then why... Suddenly Draco lay on the floor with Ron still sitting over him and began to laugh.

He was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his cheeks.

„Draco, are you ok?" now Ron was worried.

After he managed to calm down a bit he looked up at his love and smiled so beautiful that it left Ron dazed.

„Did you hear what my father said, Ron? He approves of you, of us together and just gave us his blessing!"

„But why did he say he would disown you?" Ron was a bit confused. Why would Malfoy Sr. do something like that?

„He wanted me to admit my feelings for you. And it happened. You blew up right in his face and defended me which prompted me to tell you my feelings."

„Oh god, do you think he still approves of me after this scene?"

„Yes!"

„When you two are ready would you please stand up? A Malfoy on the floor is really undignified..:" Lucius stood right beside the two and looked stern.

Ron stood up and helped Draco, as soon as he stood he jumped his father and hugged him.

„I realy thought you meaned it!I thought that you hated me. I am sorry that I didn't trust you more father!"

„It's ok, Draco. I provoked it to see whether you really loved him and he you. I am not angry. I am rather proud because you placed your love above the money!"

Pansy stood there as if she had been hit with a Bludger. That couldn't be!!! All her dreams were destroyed and all because of Snape, Finnigan, Weasley and the Malfoys!

So fast nobody saw it she took out her wand and trained it on the five wizards.

„Aveda Ke...." before she could finish she was thrown down on the floor with something holding her down.

As she looked up she saw a huge dog growling at her.

****************

Sirius and Remus had been just outside the hall waiting and watching.

As Draco and Ron kissed they were a bit shocked but then they smiled at each other. If Lucius could tolerate a gay son it was all good.

Remus and Harry had been together since the end of the Fifth Year. In the beginning Sirius thought that Remus saw James in Harry. But that wasn't the case. Moony and Harry really loved each other. He had seen it in their first fullmoon together. The three of them had been in the hut and Harry had transformed but as soon as Remus transformed he had snuggled up to Harry and lain there the whole night. Afterwards the transformatin had been easier and Remus had less to none new wounds.

Now just Sirius was alone. He knew that Lucius knew his secret and thought that he could never love him even if he was gay or bi.

„Sirius, don't think like that. I can smell you misery over here. If you would just try and tell him..."

„No, Remus. I can't tell him. He knows what I did and what was done to me..."

„What do you mean? Done to you?"

„Remus, you know that my life at home was bad. But not how bad it was. I can just tell you that lucius found me on a really bad night after I had a nightmare and soothed me. He saw what I to Severus and held his distance after that."

„Sirius,..." before Remus could finish they saw that Parkinson girl drawing out her wand and pointing it at the Four Slytherins and Ron. Something within Sirius mind screamed and he transformed while sprinting forward.

As he reached her he didn't stop but jumped her so that she lost her wand and landed hard on the floor.

Because of this commotion the people turned towards them and saw Sirius standing over Pansy, her wand just out of her reach.

As Sirius was certain that she wasn't a threat anymore he took the wand in his mouth and wandered over to the small group that had been in danger.

„You rescued us again, Black!" Draco was really grateful that Sirius Black had been there. None of them had seen her reach for her wand just as she tried to kill them did they turn to her.

Draco could have lost Ron before they even really started a relationship.

Severus was just as gratefull as Draco. That Bitch had tried again to kill Seamus.

Lucius wasn't just gratefull that his son, Sev and their mates were ok. Rather the man he loved had rescued them again and was unhurt.

Sirius transformed and stood before Severus and handed him Pansy's wand. He would never forgive himself that he almost killed Severus.

Then he handed him the wand with the handle first.

Meanwhile the Headmaster stood before the students.

„Due to the exciting evening the meal will be served in the common rooms. Now I hope you will all sleep alright. Tomorrow the lessons will start at noon. Before that there will be a meeting of all students here in the Great Hall." With that he let all students leave.

Only Harry, Ron, Draco and Seamus remained together with Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Remus and Albus.

And Pansy Parkinson...

Chapter Eight

„Mrs. Parkinson, you can stand up now. Do you know what th spell was you tried to use on three other students, a grown wizard and a teacher?" Dumbledore had Pansy pinned with his gaze.

„Yes! I want them to die! And if the traitor and murder Black hadn't jumped me I would have succeeded..." she sneered.

„You stupid child you wanted to kill them because Draco didn't want to marry you? Because Seamus didn't want to fuck you?!" Sirius was enraged. How could the stupid child want to kill someone and she didn't even regret it! If they should turn their back on her she would try it again!

„You should be silent, Black! I knwo that you almost killed Professor Snape! I also know that it was because of your father..." Remus spell hit her hard and knocked her out. Harry caught Sirius as he went down on his knees. He was so shocked. How could she have known that?

„Siri,..." Remus knelt beside him.

„You know that Jamie rescued me, Remy. Didn't you?" as Remus nodded Sirius continued. „Did you know that he rescued me from hell? My father had beaten me as long as I remember. As I was nine he began...he began to touch me. My birthday present to my eleventh birthday was that he made me an adult, or so he said. He raped me that day for the first time. I was so happy to go to Hogwards! But somehow it was harder here. I did things I would never have done or said things I wouldn't even think about saying! Then when I went home for the holidays I was always worse that before. He would hurt me more and sometimes I thought that he put a spell on me. But when I woke up there was nothing different." Here Sirius began to cry.

„Did...did James know all that?" Remus asked.

„Not everything. He only knew that they hurt me."

„Sirius, you should tell them everything." Harry was standing beside him and holding out his hand in silent support. If Sirius told them he would also have to tell about his attemted suicide.

„But Harry, then they would know! And...and you would have to tell..."

„I know, Padfoot, I know and will do it."

„But I don't want them t know, Harry! Can't you understand that? I don't want them to know what I did!"

„Sirius! You didn't do anything! It was done to you by your father. I am sure they will understand."

„Do you really think that?"

„Yes. I trust them with my life. So you can trust them too."

„I hope you are right... On the night after I send Severus down to find Remus, I woke up from a dream and went to the Astronomy Tower. As I sat there everything suddenly became too much and I decided to end it. But someone found me...As I saw that there was someone I tried to jump, but he grabbed me and I thought he would hurt me like all did whenever they touched me. I struggled so hard to escape but he wouldn't let me go. Why didn't you let me go, Lucius? Why couldn't I just end it?" Siri was now sobbing and Harry hugged him so hard that Sirius couldn't really breath. But that wasn't important right now. If he had jumped maybe Peter wouldn't have betrayed them and James and Lilly would still be alive...then Harry would have had a better childhood...

*SLAP*

Unbeknown to him he had said it out loud and Remus had slapped him

„Are you mad, Sirius Black! You can't just say that and hope that we will understand that you wanted to die! You hope that you had died? Than we wouldn't ever have been able to defeat Voldemort. And we don't know how long James and Lilly would have lived then. Maybe they would have died another time? With Harry. The Slytherins would still support HIM and Severus and Lucius would have probably be dead." Remus didn't want to sound so angry but he wasn't able to understand how his friend could have wished to die that night.

„I am happy that you didn't die, Mr. Black. You rescued me twice already. And my father...would you have wanted him to die?" Draco asked. He had seen how his father's eyes had lightened up at seeing Sirius. How Sirius had focused on Lucius almost immediately.

„NO! I don't want him to die. I couldn't imagine living without him..."

„Ah... so you love him?" now Draco had him in the trap.

„I...I...yes. I love him. But I know that he would...could never love me back..." with that Sirius fled the hall without seeing Lucius rise his hand to stop him.

****************

Lucius stood there dumbfounded.

‚Sirius loves me! But why has he run? And where to?

„You should probably follow him, Mr. Malfoy. He will be in the Tower..."

„Do you think he will try it again, Potter?"

„No. He promised that he would never try it again...if I promised him the same..."

„What...Harry?" Remus was shocked. His love had almost killed himself? Without him even knowing.

„I am sorry, Moony. Just before you told me that you loved me I thought about flying...without my broom. I even stood on top of the tower, where Siri found me."

„But why, Harry?" Dumbledore was saddend that so many of his students would try to kill themselves.

„It was all too much! Voldemort and than Ginny always trying to get me alone. All the attempts on my live when all I wanted to do is live in peace! And suddenly I had feelings for my father's friend, a man twenty years older and a werewolf...I just couldn't do it anymore! It hurt so bad. And then just as I wanted to go through with it, Siri found me. He knew immediately what I wanted to do and told me everything. Even about his love for Mr. Malfoy..." as Harry ended Lucius ran.

Now he was sure that Sirius loved him. But how could they be together when Sirius had been hurt in the past?

Chapter Nine will follow soon!


End file.
